


Puta

by Srunicornbluee



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srunicornbluee/pseuds/Srunicornbluee
Summary: AU: Tony es un joven adulto que hace solo unos años salió de la secundaria, lo echaron de su casa y se fue a vivir con su mejor amiga, por las dificultades de la vida tuvo que comenzar a prostituirse. A lo largo de la historia se puede ir viendo cómo se relaciona con su amiga, sus clientes, todos ellos Vengadores, además de los motivos y lo que realmente mueve la vida de Tony.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Thor
Kudos: 11





	1. Inicio

Tony pasaba la mayor parte del día en su habitación, sentado en la silla de su escritorio con su computador, prestándole completa atención a este, entre todas las actividades que Tony realizaba durante el día, estaba revisar sus redes sociales, para una persona como él era importante mantener una buena reputación, porque sí, era un prostituto, una persona a la que le pagabas por sexo o un cortesano, o como le quisieras llamar, él era el mejor en su categoría, múltiples hombre venían hasta él porque sabían que era el mejor, todos hombres de clase, adinerados e importantes, que aunque cada uno de sus clientes eran completamente confidenciales y nadie fuera de ese departamento sabían realmente quien había estado ahí, todos sabían lo exclusivo de su servicio, y luego de haber pasado por él lo comprobaban por completo, ellos pagaban miles solo por un encuentro, y muchos hasta estaban dispuestos a pagar el extra que fuera necesario con tal de tener lo que deseaban del muchacho. 

Es por ello por lo que era tan importante que se preocupara tanto de sus redes sociales, necesitaba mantener esa imagen, necesitaba que quien lo buscase o lo llegase a conocer, supiera lo superior y exclusivo de su servicio solo con pasar unos segundos por sus redes. 

Entre otras de las actividades importantes para nuestro protagonista estaban los estudios, porque él no hacía su trabajo por gusto, o por amor al oficio, no al principio al menos, había iniciado porque lo había necesitado, sin hogar y sin dinero no tuvo más opción, había sido echado de casa, siempre tenía problemas con su padre, discutían sin detenerse, hasta que el padre terminó por echarlo de la casa, aunque nunca le dio razones reales, Tony sabía que lo había echado de casa por su orientación sexual, sentía que él no era su hijo y no se merecía su fortuna, y su madre, aunque lo amaba como a nadie, detrás del padre de Tony ella no pudo hacer nada y simplemente dejó que echara a su único hijo a la calle por una razón infantil y sin sentido. Así que apenas se fue de ahí junto el dinero que pudo y comenzó a estudiar, dada su reputación no pudo estudiar de forma presencial, así que cada día, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba entre estudios y clases en línea, que era lo que lo mantenía en pie, lo que por unos momentos le hacían olvidar la vida que prácticamente le habían obligado a mantener. 

La tercera y última actividad importante que realizaba Tony durante el día era pasarlo con la chica con la que compartía departamento, que a su vez era su mejor amiga y la dueña del departamento donde vivían, la que le ayudó en un inicio, ya que ella no le exigía que pagara el alquiler, y seguía sin hacerlo. Tony cuando lo echaron de casa, o como él lo contó, se escapó de casa, se fue a vivir con ella, la había conocido en la preparatoria, justo un año antes de salir y se habían hecho inseparables, así que ella era la persona lógica a la que Tony debía recurrir en aquel momento, en un inicio solo se había ido a vivir con ella, en una de las habitaciones secundarias, solo tenía las cosas necesarias para vivir y poco más, con el tiempo, cuando comenzó con aquel trabajo, que para su suerte, ella lo apoyó completamente, ella se dio cuenta de la importancia de darle un lugar mejor a Tony, así que lo trasladó a la habitación principal, ya que sus clientes iban directamente a su casa, a su habitación a gozar de sus servicios, algunos solo llegaban, otros agendaban una hora, en caso de llegar un cliente cuando había otro, ella simplemente les pedía que se fuera, aunque ellos siempre regresaban otro día. Aquella habitación le permitía poder ejercer su oficio sin problema, ya que tenía baño propio y era lo bastante espaciosa como para poder hacer lo que fuera necesario. Fue de esa forma como Tony terminó viviendo en la habitación principal del departamento de su mejor amiga. 

\- Nat – así era como Tony le decía a su mejor amiga, aunque su nombre en realidad era Natasha - ¿Quieres que prepare algo para el desayuno? – Tony aún se encontraba medio dormido

\- Te has despertado levemente más tarde de lo normal – le sonrió divertida mientras veía las noticias en la televisión que tenían en la sala de estar – parece que el cliente de anoche te mantuvo más ocupado de lo normal – él simplemente, avergonzado, desvió la mirada – cuando me fui a dormir aún estaban ocupados – ella rio 

La verdad es que con el tiempo, y con la calidad de los clientes que iban a verlo, habían ocasiones en donde para él no solo era trabajo, no solo realizaba sus acciones porque era lo que el cliente quería, sino que también lo disfrutaba con él, cuando eso pasaba, esos clientes eran los que terminaban más felices, y a pesar de que algunas veces había sentido un enamoramiento momentáneo con algún cliente, el verdadero error que había cometido era habérselo contado a Nat, ya que luego de eso no había dejado, un solo día, de bromear con el tema. 

\- No es eso – Nat podía saber cuándo era una noche importante y cuándo no, y al ver a Tony supo que no lo era – es solo que el cliente se puso imaginativo y pidió alguna cosas – ella sabía que él odiaba dar detalles, por lo que nunca preguntaba – así que nos demoramos más de lo normal – Tony solo pudo suspirar ante la información – lo bueno es que pagó bastante, así que cuando quieras te invitaré a almorzar – Nat soltó un pequeño grito de alegría

\- Eso suena bien, iré pensando lo que quiero para comer – se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba el otro – creo que es mi turno de hacer el desayuno, te ves cansado – le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro y continuó caminando hasta la cocina – no me gusta que te traten de esa forma – por primera vez su voz sonó seria

Tony no pudo decir nada ante eso, sabía que no hablarían sobre eso, que no estaba obligado a decir nada en respuesta, pero ella siempre sabía cuándo no estaba bien, siempre con solo verlo sabía cuándo había sido una mala noche, y esa lo había sido, y de la misma forma en la que actuaba Nat en esas malas noches, lo hacía en ese momento.

Tony sabía que hacer siempre que ella usaba esas palabras antes de irse, y sabía lo que recibiría, así que simplemente se sentó en la mesa que siempre compartían, esperando a su amiga. 

Luego de unos minutos en los que Tony había vuelto a dormirse sobre la mesa, Natasha salió de la cocina, llevaba una bandeja con todo lo que iban a necesitar para el desayuno. Una vez en la mesa dejó la bandeja sobre ella y comenzó a bajar cada una de las cosas, para Tony había preparado un chocolate caliente y le había servido dos donas, sabía que en los malos momentos el hombre necesitaba dulces, y esos eran los que prefería por sobre cualquier cosa, mientras que para ella simplemente se preparó un café negro y unas tostadas. 

\- Gracias Nat – le susurró justo antes de darle una mordida a una de sus donas

\- Sé que no te gusta hablar de esto, pero – le dio un sorbo a su café, luego de soplarlo levemente – ¿Has pensado en dejarlo? 

\- Claro que lo he pensado – aún con un bocado de dona en su boca tomó un sorbo del chocolate, solo con algo dulce entre los dientes era capaz de hablar del tema y no desmoronarse – pero creo que aún no es tiempo de hacerlo, estoy en mi mejor época – se limpió la comisura de los labios – nunca había ganado tanto como gano en estos momento, aunque no me guste esto, no puedo perderlo 

\- ¿Realmente solo es el dinero?

\- Nat, ahorro el noventa por ciento de lo que gano – terminó de comerse la mitad de su dona de un solo bocado – cuando tenga suficiente lo dejaré, ahora solo debo poder resistir y no morir en el intento – ella soltó una leve risa

\- Yo pensé que te lo gastabas todo – rio probando su pan – me alegra que lo pienses de esa forma, ¿quieres que te traiga otra? – apuntó al plato en el que ya no quedaba ninguna dona 

\- No, está bien


	2. Bucky +18

Luego de ese desayuno reponedor que Natasha le había preparado, Tony había pasado el resto de la mañana estudiando en su habitación, al menos hasta que llegó la hora de el almuerzo, era su turno de tener que preparar la comida, así que apenas terminó su última lección, se levantó de donde estaba y fue directo a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. 

El resto del día no fue muy diferente, regresó a su habitación a estudiar lo que le quedaba para ese día, y apenas terminó con eso comenzó a preparar sus cosas para que estuviera todo listo en caso de que llegara un cliente, siempre lo hacía, le gustaba tener todo limpio y arreglado cuando llegaran, así daba una buena impresión y quería que desde un principio supieran el excelente servicio que iban a recibir. Una vez terminó con eso fue hasta donde estaba Natasha y le comentó que ya estaba listo para comer, luego de preparar todo finalmente se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar de la última comida del día. 

\- ¿Tienes algún cliente agendado para hoy? – preguntó Nat aún con un bocado entre los labios

\- No tengo a nadie agendado para estos días – tomó un sorbo del refresco que tenía con él y con el último bocado terminó su comida – no sé si es que vaya a llegar alguien hoy 

\- ¿Si llega alguien lo hago pasar?

El sistema funcionaba de esa forma, Tony se preparaba con alguna de sus prendas especiales y esperaba en la habitación, mientras que cuando llegaba el cliente era Nat quien atendía y lo escoltaba hasta la habitación, realmente todo eso había sido una idea de ambos, pensaban que el hecho de que una persona les daba la bienvenida y además los llevaba amablemente hasta la habitación que estaba preparada con perfección, sentían que eso les daba un aire más profesional, además que en caso de ser una persona que no haya pedido hora con anterioridad Nat podía juzgar si sería un buen cliente o debía rechazarlo, Tony confiaba plenamente en ella, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad y nunca se equivocaba al momento de rechazar un cliente. 

\- Recuerda que si haz agendado a un cliente me tienes que avisar

\- Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo todo el tiempo – le sonrió soltando una leve risa – solo lo olvidé una vez

\- Si, lo olvidaste, y por error dejé entrar al equivocado y cuando llegó el correcto y no lo pudiste atender, casi pierdes a uno de los mejores clientes que has tenido

\- No tienes que recordármelo – Tony se frotó la cara avergonzado mientras Nat solo lo veía con una sonrisa – créeme que no volverá a pasar

\- Al menos el aceptó venir otro día, sino habría sido un desastre – ella apoyó sus codos en el bode de la mesa y el mentón sobre sus manos, mientras Tony se iba a poner de pie

\- Ahora yo me iré a preparar, estaré en la habitación

\- Estaré atenta 

Ambos asintieron y Tony caminó directamente hasta su habitación, la que realmente ya estaba del todo preparada, lo que faltaba era que él se preparara, así que eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, siguió con su ritual de preparación, al fin y al cabo tenía el tiempo suficiente para eso. 

Tony se quitó la ropa de andar por casa que tenía puesta, dejándola dentro del armario, en el que tenía la cesta de la ropa sucia, para que nadie pudiera verlo, fue al baño y encendió el agua caliente, esperando a que terminara de calentarse, cuando estuvo lista, cambió a regadera y se introdujo bajo el agua que caía amablemente sobre él, y aunque el principal motivo de aquella ducha era el de limpiarse para sus clientes, también le servía para relajarse, para despejar la mente, así podía descasar un poco de sus estudios y además prepararse física y mentalmente para lo que probablemente le iba a tocar esa noche, no siempre era lo mismo, habían noches que incluso no llegaba nadie, pero siempre necesitaba de la ducha para relajar el cuerpo y poder tener la mejor disposición ante el cliente. 

Al terminar con la ducha quedaba el arreglarse, se peinaba, ponía perfume, desodorante, ese día se vistió con una camisa elegante, una corbata y un pantalón de vestir, no siempre usaba la misma ropa, pero siempre era elegante y distintiva, a menos de que el cliente pidiera algo especial, se ponía sus mejores calcetines y mejores zapatos, se arreglaba como si fuera a salir a una cita o como si la persona que lo fuera a desnudar se fuera a fijar en que clase de calcetines usaba, muchos ni siquiera se fijaban en su ropa, pero Tony sabía lo importante de cada detalle, eso siempre hacía la diferencia. 

Una vez vestido se sentó al pie de la cama, esperando a que llegue alguien a pedir sus atenciones y pagar por ellas, esa era la parte más difícil del día para Tony, porque aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, le daba miedo, tenía miedo de la persona que podría llegar a cruzar esa puerta, de lo que podría llegar a hacerle, confiaba en que Natasha sabía juzgar a las personas y nunca dejaría entrar a alguien que le hiciera daño, pero no podía dejar de tener ese miedo de que aun así le hicieran daño, y siempre, luego de arreglarse y prepararse, se sentaba en ese lugar y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que nadie entrara por esa puerta, incluso si eso implicaba que todo lo que se demoró en prepararse no hubiera servido de nada y no recibiría ese dinero que necesitaba, los únicos momentos en donde la situación era diferente era cuando tenía una cita agendada, ya no podía desear que nadie llegara, pero si podía desear que todo saliera bien, y que en ese caso, él fuera bueno juzgando a las personas, porque era él y no Nat quien se encargaba de esas personas y una vez agendada la hora no se podía cancelar, Tony siempre tenía miedo de haber escogido a la persona incorrecta, que pudiera hacerle daño, para su suerte eso no había pasado, no aún. 

Luego de un buen rato sentado en la cama, esperando a que alguien finalmente llegara revisó el reloj para ver la hora, porque claramente él no esperaba por siempre, y tenía una hora límite, para su suerte en ese momento solo quedaba un poco más de media hora para que llegara esa hora, esperaba y casi rezaba a que los minutos pasaran y solo pudiera irse a dormir, cuando estaba casi celebrando el no tener que complacer a nadie y hasta pensaba en que película ver antes de dormir, sintió como tocaban la puerta y detrás de ella apareció Natasha con una sonrisa, como siempre solía hacerlo, sabía lo que Tony pasaba en ese momento, mientras esperaba, así que siempre intentaba de ayudar lo máximo que podía. 

\- Ha llegado Bucky – le expresó alegre a Tony, obviamente Tony no usaba su nombre real, y sus clientes no siempre lo hacían, así que no podía saber si ese era su nombre o no 

\- Bienvenido – Tony se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola de par en par para poder ver a su nuevo cliente – pasa, ponte cómodo

\- Gracias – el chico entró de forma tímida a la habitación y simplemente se quedó de pie en el lugar

\- Lo puedes dejar aquí – Tony amplió la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se despedía de su amiga – yo me encargaré desde ahora – Nat simplemente le giñó un ojo y le sonrió al cerrar la puerta e irse, mientras Tony cerraba la puerta con llave, eso siempre hacía sentir seguro a los clientes – ponte cómodo – le sonrió mientras apuntaba a la cama – ¿Es tu primera vez? – Bucky asintió tímido 

Tony sabía perfectamente como tratar con cada cliente y como descifrar lo que quería y necesitaba cada uno de ellos, así que sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba hacer para quitarle un poco lo tímido al otro y que pudieran comenzar con lo que él había venido a hacer.

Tony llevó sus labios hasta los del otro, tomándolo del rostro, lo que lo sorprendió, pero no rechazo aquel beso, sino que lo correspondió, comenzando a mover sus labios y con los segundos comenzando a controlar el beso y a tomar a Tony por las caderas, Tony se colgó a su cuello y luego de separar sus labios de los del otro, los llevó hasta su mejilla, hasta su cuello y luego terminó por posarlos levemente en el oído del otro. 

\- Dime algo – lo acercó lo más que pudo, acariciando su cabeza con cuidado, entrelazando sus dedos con su cabello - ¿Quieres algo en especifico o nos dejamos llevar? 

\- Quiero follarte – Tony sonrió, sabía perfectamente como continuar 

\- Eso me agrada, entonces hazlo 

Bucky luego de mirarlo a los ojos continuó con lo que quería hacer, llevó sus manos hasta la corbata de Tony, desanudándola con cuidado, una vez cuando terminó de desanudarla se la quitó por completo y la dejó caer sin cuidado, aún tenía trabajo delante, así que simplemente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, Tony lo miraba a los ojos, intentando de descifrarlos, intentando de ver en sus ojos que era lo que debía esperar de él, que era lo que quería y él sabía perfectamente como descifrarlo. 

Mientras Bucky continuaba desabotonando la camisa Tony se acercó a él, no tanto como para hacerle el trabajo difícil a Bucky, pero si como para que sus labios pudieran chocar con su cuello, por instinto ambas respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse. Mientras Tony mordía levemente aquel cuello y Bucky ya terminaba de desabotonarle la camisa y quitársela, dejándola caer al piso. 

\- Creo que yo también debo mover mis manos

Tony sin esperar respuesta comenzó a introducir su mano por debajo de la polera de Bucky, comenzando a acariciar con cuidado, subiendo las manos lentamente hasta llegar a sus hombros, la polera comenzaba a levantarse y Tony podía comenzar a ver su abdomen, luego llevó sus manos hasta el pecho del otro, jugando con su piel, con sus pezones, sorprendiéndose a si mismo y al otro, de que un gemido saliera de los labios de Bucky, Tony lo correspondió con un beso mientras terminaba de levantarle la polera y justo en el momento en el que se separaron por un segundo, se lo quito e hizo ella lo mismo que Bucky había hecho con la ropa de él. 

\- Realmente eres bueno – Bucky llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón de Tony, quitándoselo 

\- A eso me dedico

Ambos simplemente rieron débilmente mientras Bucky comenzaba a desabotonar el pantalón de Tony, dejándole el cierre y terminando por bajarle los pantalones por completo, en ese momento ambos miraron al piso, había un problema delante de ellos y Bucky lo resolvería. 

\- Siéntate en la cama – Bucky le sonrió, se sentía levemente avergonzado por eso, pero no lo demostró – yo me encargaré de eso

Tony algo inseguro en que era lo que realmente había pasado obedeció la orden del otro, era lo que debía hacer, así que se sentó al borde de la cama y espero intentando, y logrando, expresar seguridad acerca de lo que estaba pasando, Bucky caminó hasta él, se arrodilló sin decir una palabra y haciendo que el rostro de Tony de sonrojara comenzó a desanudar sus zapatos, realmente eso le sorprendió mucho a Tony, nunca nadie se había preocupado de eso, Tony se aseguraba de no anudarlos muy fuerte, para poder quitárselos con un movimiento, al igual que sus pantalones, pero Bucky se había detenido y se los había comenzado a quietar con extremo cuidado, lo que produjo que Tony se sonrojara por completo y tuviera que esconder su rostro entre las mano. Bucky se tomó todo el cuidado necesario, le quitó los zapatos, los dejó a un lado con cuidado y le quitó los calcetines, en ese momento se aprovechó de que el paso ya estaba libre y le terminó por quitar los pantalones.

\- No pensé que te sonrojarías de esa forma

Bucky tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que hacía que Tony se sintiera seguro estando con él, Bucky le tomó las manos y las quitó del rostro de él para luego llevar sus propias manos hasta la ropa interior de Tony, el que por instinto levantó sus caderas para que Bucky terminara de desnudarlo, viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro aquel cuerpo completamente desnudo y como se comportaba a la espera de lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

\- Creó que ahora es mi turno – Tony se puso de pie delante de él – ahora ponte de pie

Bucky obedeció sin problemas mientras Tony se acomodaba de rodillas delante de él, sonriéndole, el otro esperaba que llevara sus manos directamente hasta el cinturón de él y se lo comenzara a quitar, pero eso no fue lo que hizo, ya que se agachó y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con las zapatillas del otro, desanudándolas, para luego darle un golpecito a un pie, lo que él otro entendió , sabía que debía levantar su pie y eso fue lo que hizo, Tony le quitó la zapatilla y luego el calcetín, mirando por un momento aquel pie desnudo, posando un leve beso en el dorso, para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro. 

En ese momento solo quedaba terminar con eso, así que Tony se acomodó y esta vez si llevó sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón del otro, quitándole el cinturón, bajándole el cierre y desabotonándolo con el mismo cuidado con el que le había quietado los zapatos, con la habilidad que había aprendido con todos lo clientes que había tenido con anterioridad, finalmente lo dejó completamente desnudo. 

Tony al verlo desnudo, estando en esa posición no sabía si era eso lo que debía hacer, no sabía si era eso lo que quería su cliente, pero había aprendido que era mejor hacer y equivocarse, que no hacer en lo absoluto, así que llevó sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Bucky, tocándolo con cuidado, lo que hizo que el otro soltara un leve suspiró y llevara su mano hasta el mentón de Tony. 

\- Eso no es necesario, no a menos de que realmente quieras hacerlo – Tony en respuesta solo pudo negar con la cabeza – entonces ponte de pie

Tony obedeció sin problema, quedando de pie delante de él, Bucky con una sonrisa lo tomó de las caderas, acercándolo a él, haciendo que ambos pudieran sentir como sus miembros se rozaban entre sí, la fricción provocaba que sus respiraciones que agitara. Luego de unos segundos de provocarlo llevó sus manos hasta sus glúteos y comenzó a acariciarlos con cuidado, mientras Tony solo podía esconder su rostro en el cuello del otro. 

\- ¿Te molesto? – comenzó a llevar su mano hasta la entrada de Tony, pero sin llegar hasta ella – no quiero hacerte daño – Tony quitó del rostro de donde lo tenía y lo miró a los ojos, realmente muy pocas personas, casi ninguna, lo trataba de una forma tan amable

\- No te preocupes

Bucky quitó las manos de donde las tenía, dejando a Tony a libre acción, el que se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta un mueble que había apoyado en una de las paredes de la pieza, abrió el primer cajón, de él se podía ver un montón de juguetes y objetos que podrían ser utilizado y necesitados para las sesiones de Tony y sus clientes, de él sacó un lubricante y un preservativo, que se notaba que estaba usado hasta la mitad y luego de cerrar el cajón caminó hasta donde lo estaba esperando Bucky. 

\- Me gustaría hacerlo en la cama – esta vez al verbalizar sus intenciones Bucky no se veía tímido, luego de lo que había pasado se sentía completamente seguro

\- No hay problema – Tony caminó hasta la cama, dejando el lubricante y el preservativo en un borde, para luego caminar hasta donde estaba Bucky y tomarlo de la cintura - ¿Dónde quieres que me acomode? – Bucky en un solo segundo lo tomó de la cintura, lo acercó a él y le dio una leve mordida en el cuello 

\- Acomódate el centro de la cama, con la cabeza sobre la almohada – le besó los labios – o lo que te resulte más cómodo – la acarició la mejilla - siempre que estés de espalda a la cama, todo está bien

Tony solo pudo asentir, realmente ya estaba comenzando a pensar de que realmente estaba durmiendo y estaba en medio de un sueño, porque realmente, nadie, en lo absoluto, lo había tratado tan bien. Se acomodó sobre la cama como Bucky se lo había pedido, se mantuvo de espalda, esperando a que él otro llegara, aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado. 

Bucky tomó el lubricante, lo inspeccionó con cuidado, luego se subió a la cama, se vio notoriamente sorprendido, pero simplemente continuó con su camino, avanzó a gatas hasta donde estaba Tony y se acomodó con cuidado entre sus piernas, mirándolo con una sonrisa, y acariciando con cuidado sus piernas, mientras Tony se comenzaba a sonrojar, por primera vez realmente no sabía que hacer delante de un cliente. 

\- No pensé que la cama fuera tan suave – Bucky sonreía y Tony rio ante el comentario 

\- Es lo que le gusta a los clientes, aunque no lo es demasiado como para que sea incomodo a los movimientos – Tony levantó el pie y lo posó con cuidado en el hombro de Buck, mientras le giñaba un ojo – sabes a lo que me refiero 

\- Completamente

Bucky tomó el pie de Tony, comenzando a besar su pierna, con cuidado, besando cada centímetro del camino que realizó hasta llegar al miembro del otro, dando un último beso en la cabeza de este. 

\- Voy a comenzar 

Tony solo pudo asentir ante el comentario, Bucky acomodó la pierna de Tony a un lado de él, luego embadurnó sus dedos con el lubricante, miró por unos segundos a Tony a los ojos, intentando de decirle que finalmente iba a comenzar, gesto que Tony entendió, por lo que Bucky continuó, llevando sus dedos hasta la entrada de Tony, comenzando a introducir uno de sus dedos, el que entró con delicadeza, una vez dentro Bucky se acomodó y comenzó a besar a Tony, mientras Bucky movía sus dedos los gemidos comenzaron a salir de los labios de Tony, haciendo que gemidos especialmente fuertes salieran cuando el segundo y el tercer dedo terminaba por entrar, solo en ese momento separó sus labios con lo del otro y lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

\- Eres hermoso – le susurró Bucky en el segundo en que quitó los dedos y Tony mientras arqueaba la espalda soltaba un gemidos especialmente delicioso desde el punto de vista de Bucky – ahora prepárate

Tony sorprendido por todas las palabras del otro solo pudo mirarlo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y se acomodaba cada vez más cerca de él, con cuidado abrió el preservativo y se lo colocó, asegurándose de que estuviera puesto correctamente, luego se acomodó y con cuidado comenzó a entrar en él, lentamente, con cuidado, lo que en ese momento provocó que la respiración de Bucky se agitara, haciendo que solo soltara un gemido en el momento en el que ya estaba completamente dentro de él, en esa posición Bucky lo tenía levemente levantado, para poder estar lo más dentro posible y él se encontraba lo más cómodo que podía. 

\- Tony – era la primera vez que Bucky lo llamaba por su nombre, lo que lo sorprendió y lo hizo entender lo que pasaba, hizo que su corazón saltara levemente – me encantas – Tony rodeó su cuello y besó sus labios

\- Y a mi me encanta esto – rodeó el cuerpo de Bucky con sus piernas

\- Lo dices porque es parte de tu trabajo – Tony movió levemente sus caderas, lo que sorprendió a Bucky, el que soltó un leve suspiro 

\- No es así, créeme – Bucky sonrió para luego darle un pequeño beso – continúa por favor 

Bucky simplemente asintió, tomó a Tony con un poco más de fuerza por las caderas y comenzó a mover las suyas, entrando y saliendo, mientras Tony comenzaba a gemir, arqueando la espalda y aferrándose a la cama todo lo que podía, hace tiempo que no lo había sentido de esa forma, hace tiempo que no lo disfrutaba de esa forma, así que se esforzó por sentirlo al máximo, mientras Bucky en cada embestida soltada un leve gemido, con los segundos y los gemidos que iban saliendo de sus labios cada uno comenzaba a llegar hasta el límite, el primero en hacerlo fue Bucky, para con cuidado tomar el miembro de Tony, acariciándolo con cuidado, con dedicación, hasta que se aseguró de que acabara igual que él, realmente casi nadie se preocupaba de eso, para muchos el placer de Tony no era lo importante. 

\- Dame un segundo

Bucky se alejó y quitó el preservativo, hizo el nudo correspondiente y caminó hasta el baño, donde encontró el basurero en donde lo botó, luego regresó a la cama y se sentó al borde de ella, acariciando con cuidado una pierna de Tony. 

\- Creo que ya hemos terminado – Bucky se acomodó para quedar a un lado de Tony y le besó los labios – no quiero ser descortés y solo irme – Tony se sentó en la cama y rodeó al otro por el cuello 

\- No te preocupes, es lo normal – le acarició el rostro, apreciándolo por última vez – no te preocupes por eso – Bucky lo beso con cuidado 

\- Gracias por todo lo que me diste – escondió su rostro en el cuello de Tony – me siento un poco incomodo por esto, pero, debo pagarte – Tony sonrió 

\- Puedes dejar el dinero en ese mueble, no te preocupes

Bucky asintió un poco avergonzado, se levantó de la cama, fue hasta su ropa, saco su billetera de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y dejó el dinero donde se le había indicado, y luego sin problemas comenzó a vestirse, Tony no podía dejar de ver cada uno de sus movimientos, quería que se demorara todo lo que pudiera en vestirse y no se fuera nunca, pero eso claramente no pasó, una vez que Bucky terminó de vestirse se acomodó a un lado de Tony y le dio un último beso en los labios. 

\- Que tengas buenas noches, realmente lo disfruté mucho

\- Igual yo – Tony comenzaba a levantarse – te acompañaré hasta la puerta de entrada

\- No es necesario, así está bien

Bucky se levantó y fue directamente hasta la puerta de la habitación, con un leve movimiento de mano se despidió de Tony y caminó hasta la salida, solo hasta que estuvo fuera y con la puerta cerrada se detuvo, se apoyo contra la puerta y cerró los ojos “Si me acompañabas no habría sido capaz de dejarte” fue lo último que susurró antes de irse. 

Mientras eso pasaba Tony se volvía a recostar sobre la cama, dando unas cuantas vueltas, sabía que Bucky no había pasado por esa parte de la cama, pero Tony podía jurar que sentía su olor, deseaba poder dormir ahí, sintiendo su olor, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, debía seguir el protocolo que había establecido desde el principio, así que se levantó, quitó la primera capa de ropa de la cama y la dejó en la ropa sucia, se limpió, para luego ponerse su pijama, apagó al luz y se terminó por acomodar bajo las mantas que aún quedaban en su cama, definitivamente esa noche dormiría plácidamente, estaba completamente feliz, hace mucho que no lo era luego de haber estado con un cliente y esa felicidad probablemente le duraría hasta el otro día, Natasha definitivamente lo notaría y lo molestaría un poco por haberse vuelto a enamorar.


End file.
